Irresponsible Mom
Irresponsible Mom is the tenth character addition to Happy Wheels, introduced on September 21, 2012. She is the second triple playable character to be added in the game, the first being Santa Claus. She uses a two-seated bicycle; however, there is a basket mounted to the front to hold a baby. Both the mother and her children are blonde. Although she has not been given a lot of personality in game, Irresponsible Mom can be considered a villain because, as her name suggests, she recklessly endangers her (presumably elementary school-aged) daughter and infant son by taking them to the dangerous world of Happy Wheels and fails to react at any level once they die. Mother's clothing includes a white helmet, purple shirt, light blue Capri pants, and white shoes with white laces. Her daughter wears a pink sleeveless shirt, blue shorts, and pink and white shoes with pink striped socks and has her hair in a bun. The baby boy wears a blue sleeveless shirt and a diaper. Trivia *Happy Wheels' creator, Jim Bonacci did not mention in a news post that he added Irresponsible Mom, nor did he announce that he was going to release it. *The daughter controls her own part of the bike, allowing her to not only control the bike somewhat without the mother, but to move independently if that part of the bike is broken free. However, she is unable to lean regardless whether the main part of the bike is on or not. *The mom and her daughter have the same voice as Effective Shopper, although the daughter's pitch is higher. *Irresponsible Mom is quite similar to another character from the game, Irresponsible Dad, as both of them are irresponsible parents who endanger their kids by taking them to the dangerous world of Happy Wheels hence their names. Furthermore, both of them are able to "fly" by rapidly pressing the left and right arrow keys in alternating order, but since Irresponsible Mom is little lighter than him without the trailer bike attached, it is a little easier to perform without being pushed upwards. Also, when performing the "fly" trick, you can "fly" higher than you normally can with Irresponsible Dad without the trailer bike attached. **On a related note, the baby currently shares his voice file with Irresponsible Dad. *Irresponsible Mom is the only character currently confirmed to have an odd number of wheels. *The baby is the third barefoot character in the game, and the only one with intact clothing. He's also the only character with their whole leg exposed. *The only level to feature Irresponsible Mom as a forced character so far is An Elephant ... by corey1987. *Irresponsible Mom literally cannot collide with the back wheel while she is still riding the bike. Even if she is leaning on it, her head will simply go through it. *Irresponsible Mom is so far the only character to have two controllable vehicle parts. *There are two badges on the Happy Wheels wiki you can get which feature Irresponsible Mom's baby. These are called "Say Cheese!" (given for adding a picture to an article) and "Warm Welcome" (given for joining the wiki). Category:Mature Category:Female Category:Abusers Category:Parents Category:Revived Category:Nameless Category:Internet Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Criminals Category:Dimwits Category:Youtube Movie Villains